1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating device for opening and closing a cover of a folding top compartment of a convertible vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 600 29 213 T2 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,720) describes a convertible vehicle having an actuating device for opening and closing a cover of the trunk of the vehicle. The folding top of the vehicle is movable between a closed position and an opened position in which the top is stored in the trunk. The actuating device opens the cover from the trunk when the top is moving in or out of the trunk and closes the cover over the trunk when the top is stored in the trunk. The actuating device has two units arranged on respective longitudinal sides of the trunk. Each unit has levers and drive mechanisms which cooperate with main bearings situated on corresponding longitudinal sides of the vehicle body.
DE 101 60 406 A1 describes a convertible vehicle having a roof kinematic system for opening and closing a cover of a folding top compartment of the vehicle as the roof kinematic system moves the folding top of the vehicle between a closed position and an opened position in which the top is stored in the compartment. A lock cooperates with the roof kinematic system via a coupling element and fixes the cover in place when the cover is closed.